Sister Wolf
by PurpleStormAngel
Summary: Quinn McCall, the younger adopted sister to Scott, best friend to Stiles and to Lydia. On the same fateful night that Scott was bitten by the Alpha, Quinn was bitten as well. But what happens to a young werewolf when her older brother starts dating a hunter? Will she be betrayed? Or will she be the one to do the betraying?


**Chapter 1: Wolf Moon**

The supernatural is all around us. Most people live their lives, not knowing about the creatures that go bump in the night. But some of us, the unlucky ones, know about that world and some of us are part of it. Less than a three years ago, I was an ordinary naïve high school student of Beacon Hills High School, living with my adopted family, the McCall's, and worrying about trivial problems like who was popular and who wasn't. But then an incident occurred that opened my eyes to the world of the supernatural and all the dangers of being part of that world. My life had changed, for better and for worse. And it all started with a guy. Well technically, a guy and a half of a dead girl's body. Oh and a wolf. I mustn't forget the wolf.

My name is Quinn McCall and I'm the adopted sister of Scott McCall. I'm 16 years old and look nothing like my brother, Scott. Instead of hazel coloured skin, shaggy onyx black coloured hair, and coffee coloured eyes, I have long dark sienna, some people would call it brownish maroon, coloured hair that falls is soft waves to the bottom of my ribcage, light grey eyes, the colour of matte silver, and sun kissed bronze skin. Today, seeing as seeing as I was the last day of the school break, I was dressed in a pair of tight fitting faded navy blue skinny jeans, a tight fitting black northern lights forest t-shirt with a V-neck, a silver howling wolf head pendant on a silver snake chain that fell to the centre of my breasts, a small silver dog whistle on a thin silver chain chocker, and a pair of classic black and white converse high tops with white laces. "A-Team" by Ed Sheeran blasted in the highest volume through my azure earphones as I finished off the last line of a summer holiday essay from History. I was doing my essay about The Hunting of Jean-Baptiste. My sleeveless arms shivered in cold air, seeing as my window was open. As I typed, I didn't notice my brother, Scott McCall, creeping into my bedroom. I jumped in surprise as he lightly touched me on the shoulder. I pulled out one of my earphones, stood up and glared at him angrily. "Don't creep up on me Scott," I retorted angrily.

Scott sighed, a guilty look coming across his face then replied. "I tried knocking and calling your name but you weren't responding."

Now it was my turn to look guilty. "Sorry Scott. Why were you trying to get my attention?" I asked puzzled.

Scott lowered his voice before responding. "I thought I heard something coming from the roof," he explained and I nodded. Being the investigative person I was, I pulled on a soft black leather bomber jacket, bounded up to the door that went out to the porch and unlocked it, using a silver key hanging off a small mirror wolf key chain. Scott followed me out, picking up a wooden baseball bat that leaned up against a wall by the door. We crept along silently, my heart racing in my chest as the sound got louder. Suddenly Stiles Stilinski, one of Scott and my best friends and official troublemaker fell off the roof. Scott, Stiles and I screamed in surprise as Stiles dangled, upside down, one foot stuck in the gutter. "Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" Scott demanded in a hushed tone.

"I second that!" I retorted in whisper.

"You guys weren't answering your phones!" Stiles quickly explained, still hanging from the roof. He continued in a puzzled tone. "Scott, why do you have a bat?"

"I thought you were a predator!" Scott retorted defensively, lowering the bat. My heart was still pounding in my chest. "A pre..." Stiles paused and let out a breathless laugh before continuing. "Look, I know it's late, but you've got to hear this. I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called, they're bringing every officer of the Beacon department, even the state police."

"For what?" Scott demanded, still slightly angry and shocked at Stiles' sudden appearance. Stiles managed to free his foot from the drainpipe and he fell to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs. Despite Stiles scaring the hell out of me, I still chuckled lowly at his lack of co-ordination. "Two joggers found a body in the woods," he explained, staring slightly up from Scott from his lowered position on the ground.

"A dead body?" Scott questioned. At his question I rolled my eyes. It was clear who in our family the brainy one was. Hint, it's not Scott. "No, a body of water... yes, dumbass, a dead body!" Stiles retorted in a teasing manner, smiling. I tried not to smile at his sarcasm.

"Was it murder?" I asked curiously.

"All they know that it was a girl, probably in her early twenties," Stiles said as he clambered up to stand on the same level as Scott and I.

"Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?" Scott asked, puzzled.

Stiles paused, his eyes lighting up in excitement then answered. "That's the best part. They only found a half! We're going." Scott grumbled as Stiles dragged him and me into Stiles dark blue 4 wheel drive.

The golden headlights on Stiles' jeep illumined a worn and tattered Beacon Hill Preserve sign, a sign which says it's forbidden to enter the preserve at night. But I was never one for following rules, especially trivial ones such as that. Stiles parked his car in front of this sign and we all hoped out, Stiles aiming a torch at the ground "We're seriously doing this?" Scott asked, a little bit more hesitant now we were out here.

I smiled, excited about the possibility of solving a murder, then replied. "You're the one who always bitching that nothing never happens in this town!"

"I was trying to get a good night sleep before practice tomorrow," Scott explained and I felt bad for him. Stiles and Scott were never on the lacrosse team and, while Stiles pretended like he didn't care, Scott had always wanted to get onto the team. "Right, because, sitting on the bench is such a gruelling effort!" Stiles replied sarcastically.

"No, because... I'm playing this year. In fact I'm playing first line," Scott stated definitely.

"Hey, that's a spirit. Everyone should have a dream," I replied in an encouraging way.

"Even if it's a pathetic and unrealistic one," Stiles added, and I hit him lightly in the shoulder.

"Ow," he complained, rubbing his arm and glaring at me.

I poked my tongue out at him. "Come on don't be such a baby," I replied and kept walking. Scott rolled his eyes at our behaviour and kept walking. "Just asking by curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" I asked, suspected that Stiles didn't know. Stiles was silent for at least a minute, a new record for him, before he replied shyly. "Huh... I didn't even think about that."

Scott and I smiled broadly at his statement before Scott asked. "And what if the one who killed the body is still out here?"

"Also something I didn't think about," Stiles replied quickly, like he wanted to change the subject I sighed at the holes in his plan as we scrambled up a little hill.

"It's comforting to know that you planned this with you usual attention to detail," Scott stated, his breathing coming in short gasps as his asthma played up.

"Yeah, a great comfort," I added sarcastically.

"Maybe the serve asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?" Scott stated, leaning up on a tree for support and his trembling fingers pulled out his inhaler. He puffed slowly on it as I went back down to him to help him up the slope. I laid down next to Stiles and Scott slipped to do the same. Suddenly bright flashes of torchlight appeared up ahead. The officers were coming towards us. Stiles panicked and got up. He looked at me, shrugged his shoulders, and started to run away. "Come on!" He whisper-called to us.

Scott puffed a few more times on his inhaler and then we both started to run after Stiles. "Wait up! Stiles!" Scott called, falling behind. I turned back and waited for Scott to catch up before running again. But Stiles kept running, not realised how far behind we were. Suddenly Stiles, stumbled and got caught by a policeman. Scott pulled at me arm and yanked me behind a tree, wrapping his arms around me. We breathed quietly, trying to not get caught, as we poked our heads out from behind the tree just a little, so we could see what was going on. The policeman the caught Stiles looked angry and his German-Shepard police dog barked furiously at him. "Stay right there!" the policeman ordered as Stiles shuffled to get away from the livid dog. "Hang on, hang on," A familiar voice called to the policeman. "This little delinquent belongs to me." Oh god, Stiles got caught by his Dad, Sherriff Stilinski.

"Dad, how you're doing?" Stiles replied calmly, as if they were greeting each other at home instead of in the woods at night.

Dad sighed. "So you're listening all my phone calls?"

"No!" Stiles replied quickly, in a guiltily tone. "Not the boring ones."

"So where are your usual partners in crimes?" Dad questioned, looking around for any signs of Scott or I. We quickly darted our heats back behind the tree and kept as still as we could. After he looked away, we risked poking our heads back out to watch what was happening.

"Who, Scott and Quinn?" Stiles replied and Dad nodded in a tired way. "Scott's home. He said he wanted to get a good night sleep for his first day back at school tomorrow. And Quinn is doing homework. There's just me... In the woods... Alone..." Stiles trailed off. But the Sheriff didn't seem to believe him.

"Scott, Quinn, you out there? Scott? Quinn?" We didn't reply, seeing as if we did, we would all get in much more trouble. The Sheriff picked up Stiles by the neck, like a misbehaving puppy, and escorted him back to his truck. "Well young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car, and you and I, we're gonna have a discussion about something called violation of privacy." I silently mouthed damn, because he was our ride home. As the beams of torchlight dimmed, a signal that the officers were walking away, Scott and I risked creeping out from behind the tree and walking cautiously away, towards our house.

Scott and I walked in silence on the way home. It wasn't and awkward, uncomfortable silence, just a silence that two siblings could share together. Suddenly a noise startled me out of my thoughts. I looked at Scott and I saw that he heard it too. We stopped, almost daring not to breathe. When all of the sudden a rampaging herd of deer sprinted through the clearing, knocking Scott and I to the ground. When they're finally gone, I wobbled to my feet. Scott was still on the ground, searching for something. "What is it," I asked, getting back down on my hands and knees to help find it.

"My inhaler, I dropped it," Scott responded, using his phone as a searchlight. But instead of finding his inhaler, Scott accidently stumbled over the missing half of the body. I jump back in surprise and before I could stop myself, a piercing scream tore from my mouth. Scott stood up quickly and muffled my mouth with his hand, silencing my scream. But the sudden movement caused him to tumble down the hill, pulling me down after him. At the bottom of the hill, I untangled myself from Scott and stood up. I looked around me and saw a massive, 4 legged animal growl ominously at Scott and me. We stumbled away and tried to get up the hill, but the wolf, when did I start calling it a wolf, pounced on Scott and pulled him along with his claws then bit him. I froze, not knowing what to do. Suddenly a spark of inspiration hit he and I pulled the small silver dog whistle to my mouth and blew it. No sound came out but the wolf turned and growled furiously at me. "Run Scott!" I shouted to my brother and he nodded, tearing away in fear of the wolf who mauled him. I sprinted away in the other direction, the wolf snapping at my heels. As I vaulted over a large tree trunk, my gymnastic training coming in handy, the wolf pounced, claws tearing at my ankles. Pain ripped through me as I tried to get away but it just dragged my down the slope with its teeth in my legs. It pinned me with its large paws, its long claws tearing into my skin and the wolf's unnatural red eyes were filled with hate and anger. It ripped its blunt teeth into my left side of my rips cage. I screamed loudly as the wolf did it again, but to my right side. It was going to bite me again when, using all of my strength, I kneed the wolf off my bleeding body and sprinted as fast as I could to the road, hearing the unnatural howling of a massive aggressive wolf behind me and bleeding out all over the leafy ground. I was running so fast that I didn't see the large semi rotten fallen tree in front of me. I tripped over the tree, hit me head on something hard and large and blacked out, the pain in my body finally subsiding. The last thing I remember is a pair of dark brown eyes before everything turned black.

I woke up in my bedroom, confused and hazy about what happened last night and how I got into my room. I tried moving and found my sore sides bandaged with a slightly bloody white bandage. Quickly I sat up, wincing as my wounds burned and wobbled over to the bathroom, and turned the hot water on, gingerly pulling off my dirty clothes and bloody bandage. I desperately tried to not look at the wound but curiosity got the better of me. The wound was dirty and cracked with dried blood, and a slight yellowish discharge was leaking out of the red inflamed wound. Wincing I stepped into the scalding torrent of water and cleaned my body and wounds with a disinfectant body wash, then brushed the knots and other bits of dead plants out of my hair.

About an hour later, I gingerly out of the wet shower, repeating my little mantra to myself. Everything is okay, you didn't get bitten by an aggressive wolf and see half a dead woman's body. But I couldn't deny the facts that stared me in the face, the two bloody and slightly infected bite marks either side of my body. I sighed and lightly patted dry the tender skin, applied the two large sterile white dressing patches on the wounds on the side of my torso, two large Band-Aids to my ankle wounds, then a smaller sterile white patch to the wound on the back of my calf. Gingerly I taped the dressing patches to my semi-dry skin with white strapping tape. I'd avoided telling my adopted mother, Melissa McCall, about the wounds, seeing as she is a nurse at a hospital and would instantly recognise where the wounds would've come from. I open my wooden draws and sorted through the numerous clothes to find the right outfit to wear today. After much sorting, I pulled out a above mid-thigh length A-line skirt with a blue and purple galaxy print, a soft plain black V-neck t-shirt, a faded dark navy blue denim biker jacket, 40 denier black tights, and a pair of soft black leather knee high lace up boots with black laces. I quickly dried the few droplets of water the remained on my skin and pulled on a plain black bra with little white stars on them and a matching pair of boyleg underwear. After that, I pulled on my chosen outfit for the day them paired I with my wolf necklace I was wearing last night, my silver dog whistle necklace from last night, clear diamond star studs, and pulled out an old silver ring with a large diamond in the centre and two smaller ones either side. The ring was the only thing I had left from my birth parents, it was their engagement ring. I slipped the precious ring on my index finger of my left hand then proceeded to the bathroom to style my hair and put on my makeup. I brushed my teeth then plugged the black hair-dryer into the power socket. I gave my hair a quick blast with the dryer then curled my hair with a silver curling iron. Unzipping the small black makeup bag, I pulled out onyx black liquid eyeliner, black mascara, clear sparkling lip gloss, and silver eye shadow. Deciding that a cat eye eyeliner style would look the best with this outfit, I lined my eyes, massaged clear lip gloss on my full bronzed red lips then applied black mascara and a silver smoky eye to my face. With one final look in the mirror, I picked up my ready packed black leather messenger bag, a pair of violet rimmed ray bans, my black smartphone and my slim long black mp3 player, then skipped downstairs, trying not to wince as the motion caused my wounds to bleed.

Mum was in bed. She had gotten back really late last night, later that either Scott or I, from her night shift and Scott wasn't up yet, so I had the kitchen to myself. I grabbed a plain bagel, placed it in the toaster, grabbed the cream cheese and orange juice out of the fridge, and then poured myself a glass as I waited for breakfast to cook. I quickly finished my orange juice, spread cream cheese on my bagel and ran out of the house. I liked to walk to school. Although it was a longer walk, I like the feeling of the morning, the fresh and the coolness. While I was walking I munched on my hot bagel and listened to "Just A Little Bit" by Kids of 88. About half way to school, I felt a prickling on the back of my neck I turned quickly as saw a stranger watching me from across the road. This man was tall and clothed all in black. A shiver rushed down my spine and an odd feeling spread through my body, a feeling of an intrusion into my territory. I shrugged the odd feeling away and took off away from him, running as fast as I could. Something happened to me when I was running, a feeling of freedom that I had never felt before. It was like, I was born to run. I laughed and ran faster. Everything blurred around me and suddenly I was at school. I froze in confusion. How did I get here so quick? It usually took at least an hour to get to school and I was here in 5 minutes or so. Maybe it had something to do with the bite, like my body was still running on adrenaline from last night, or something. I should probably ask Stiles about it when he gets here. But first… I eyed a massive oak tree on the edge of the school grounds. It was one of the oldest trees in Beacon Hill, and no one had been able to climb it. But, if I am able to run a 2 hour walk in 5 minutes, then maybe my jumping might be improved. There was almost no-one around so I ran up to the tree and leaped, like I usually did in gymnastics training. But instead of soaring underneath the branch, I landed on the branch on two feet. The jump took my breath away, and I giggled like a little girl. I stared at the next branch and leaped, latching my arms around it and flipping up on the next branch above me. It felt amazing, just to let my body jump, flip and climb. So I climbed onto the next branch and the next, giggling as I did so. When I was at the top, I could see all of Beacon Hill, and it was breath-taking. More people were streaming into school and I spotted Stiles and Scott talking. I climbed down the tree at record speed and leaped, like a cat, to the ground. I stood up and ran to where Stiles and Scott were. Scott was talking to Stiles and I ran over to where they were to join in the conversation. Stiles saw me running over to them and waved me over. "So, let's see this," Stiles stated to Scott, probably talking about the bite. Scott had probably told him about being bitten, and he didn't know about mine yet. Scott lifted up his t-shirt to show him the sterile white dressing patch with a growing patch of blood spreading through it. Stiles reached out to touch it but Scott shrugged him away.

"What about you, Quinn? You get bitten?" Stiles asked, turning to him. Scott peered at me curiously and I nodded, gingerly lifting up my shirt on both sides to see the two large white dressing patches on either side of my torso. "Ouch," Stiles and Scott muttered at the same time and I smiled slightly.

"It was too dark to see very much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf," I informed Stiles but he just scoffed at that.

"A wolf bit you Quinn? No, not a chance," Stiles scoffed.

"I heard a wolf howling," Scott stated, positivity.

"No you didn't Scott," Stiles replied, trying not to laugh.

"What do you mean I didn't, how do you know what I heard?" Scott questioned, slightly curious and slightly angry at the same time.

"Because California doesn't have wolves, not in like sixty years," Stiles reasoned.

"Really?" I asked, puzzled.

"Yes, really. There's no wolves in California," Stiles stated at with that the conversation about wolves ended.

"Well, if you don't believe us about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe me when I tell you we found the body," Scott stated, shiver running down his spine.

"Are you kidding me?" Stiles questioned, lowering his voice.

"I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month!" I exclaimed, disgusted.

"That is freaking awesome! I mean, seriously, it's the best thing that ever happened in this town, since..." Stiles trailed off, looked behind me. I turned around to see, Lydia Martin, one of my best friends, pass them by. "The birth of Lydia Martin." He finished. Lydia ignores him and turns to talk to me.

"Hi Quinn, are you coming?" Lydia questioned, staring at Scott and my brother like they were invisible.

"You betcha," I stated, walking away next to her.

"Hey, Lydia!" Stiles greeted, still trying to get her attention. "You look... like you're gonna ignore me," Stiles finished, trailing off. Stiles then called to me. "How come you get her attention and I don't?"

I stopped and turned around on the stairs. "Because I'm cooler than you. Just ask me brother," I called then strolled off, chuckling. Stiles turned to Scott and he just shrugged, not saying anything.

It was English was in First Period. The warm sunlight filtered through the grimy glass windows and made me sleepy. I had my music playing softly my ears through one earphone and was sitting in from of Stiles, lounging back on the metal chair. My book open and I was trying so hard not to fall asleep, but it was a hard challenge that I was just managing to achieve. My attention was suddenly caught when the teacher, Mr. Turner, mentioned something about the dead body. I sat up straighter in chair, paused my music and took the earphone out. Mr. Turner was writing something on the board as he talked. "As you all know, there was a body found in the woods last night." I turned and looked at Scott, then at Stiles, both who are smiling mischievously. I rolled my eyes then turned my attention back To Mr. Turner. "And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios for what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police has a suspect in custody," Mr. Turner droned. This was news to me. Scott and I looked at Stiles. He shrugged, confused. Mr. Turner continued to speak and I tried to pay attention. "Which means, you can give undivided attention to the syllabus, which is on your desk, outlining this semester." I groaned along with many other students then reluctantly picked up the piece of paper and started reading it. Suddenly a sharp ringing noise, the sound of a cell phone, makes me jump in surprise. Whose phone is that? God it's loud. I looked around to try and find the source of the noise and I noticed Scott doing the same. We looked outside and saw a girl with her phone out. That must be where the sound is coming from, but how in hell can Scott and I possibly hear that? The girl answered the phone in a slightly annoyed tone. "Mom, three calls in my first day is a little over-doing it..." The girl rummaged around her bag, trying to find something. "Everything except a pen, oh my god actually forgot a pen! Okay, okay, I gotta go, love you," the girl hung up as the Principal came out to greet her. I ignored whatever was going on with my hearing and the girl and continued to read the syllabus. A sharp rapping at the classroom door, tore me out of my reading, for the second time. The Principal entered the classroom followed, shyly by the girl. "Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome," he stated then left the room, closing the door behind him. My eyes, as we as half the classes, followed the girl, Alison, until she sat down behind Scott. My eyes were still on her when Scott turned around and offered her a pen.

"Thanks," Alison stated, surprised. I rolled my eyes at their exchange. Scott had a crush, Scott had a crush.

Soon after class, Lydia and I were walking down the school corridor, chatting. "This jacket is totally killer. Where did you get it?" Lydia quickly asked Alison. I sighed, rolling my eyes. Lydia was one of those the only girl that would accept a person based on a jacket. Sometimes, I wondered why me and Lydia were friends but we were, incredibly good friends. "My mom was a buyer from a boutique back in San Francisco," Alison answered, shyly.

"And you are now my one of my best friends," Lydia stated, confidently. I rolled my eyes at this statement.

"Sorry about the ecstatic blonde, my name is Quinn and this is Lydia," I introduced, holding out my hand so she could shake it.

"Alison Argent," Alison replied, shaking my hand. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Jackson arrived and kisses Lydia in a passionate way. "Hey Jackson," she whispered in a lustful way.

I faked gagged then retorted in a friendly way. "Get a room guys."

Jackson and Lydia smiled flirtatiously at each other, then Lydia whispered. "Maybe we will." I rolled my eyes then Lydia turned to Alison and me and asked. "So, this week-end, there's a party,"

"A party?" Alison questioned curiously.

"Yeah, Friday night, you should come," Jackson stated.

"Sure, I'm free then," I replied.

"What about you Alison?" Lydia inquired.

"Oh, I can't, it's family night this Friday. But thanks for asking," Alison replied shyly, but somehow I could tell she was lying.

"You're sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage," Jackson stated

"You mean like football?" Alison asked, and Jackson snorted. I rolled my eyes then replied. "Football is a joke here. The sport is lacrosse," I informed her.

"We've won the national championship for the past three years," Jackson added

"Because of a certain team captain," Lydia praised, ruffling Jackson hair.

He pulled her hand out of his head then asked. "We practice in a few minutes. If you don't have anything else to do…" He trailed off, waiting for her response. Allison looked like she was going to say no but Lydia interrupted her. "Perfect! You can come!" Then Lydia dragged Alison along, me walking along beside Alison and talking to her as Lydia let her go. "Sorry about that," I apologised for my friend, Alison and I falling a little bit behind Lydia and Jackson. "Lydia doesn't take no for an answer. Actually I don't think it exists in her vocabulary." Alison laughed at this then sat down on the cold metal bleachers. I looked onto the field and saw Scott being handed a helmet and a goalie stick. I gulped at hoped that Scott wouldn't injure of embarrass himself. "Who is that?" Alison asked dreamily, staring at Scott. I rolled my eyes at her lusting towards Scott.

"That's Scott McCall, he's my older brother," I informed her, smiling in a secretive way. "Why?"

"Nothing, he's just in my English class," Alison responded, trying to sound like she was just curious. And failing miserably. Suddenly, a loud screeching filled my ears and rocketed through my skull. I pressed my hands to temples to try and rid my head of the noise. "Are you okay?" Lydia asked, concerned. I nodded barely able to speak. "It's just a migraine, it will go away," I managed to force out. I look up as the pain stopped, to see Scott having the same problem as I had, but it was going on for longer. Because he was unfocused, a player took a shot and the ball smashed into his head. Everyone on the lacrosse team and even the coach laughed at Scott, but I didn't think it was that funny. The laughter caused Scott to get a little bit angry. He emitted tiny growl, which only I could slightly hear, then stood up bravely. The next player ran to take his shot and, to my surprise, Scott stopped it. The player looked a surprised and a little put out but went to the back of the line anyway. The next player stepped up to take his shot and Scott stopped that one as well. And the next one, and the next one after that. Scott stopped all of the goals, even some that were spectacular shots. Everyone, including Stiles and I, were surprised and impressed. "He seems pretty good," Alison stated honestly.

"Yeah, he is!" Lydia muttered, as surprised as me. Back on the field, Jackson was up next. He tried to scare Scott by doing a massive run up and shoots an incredibly hard shot which, in my opinion, even an experienced goal keeper couldn't catch, directly at Scott's head. But, impressively, Scott stopped the ball. Everyone on the side line applauded, Alison, me, and even Lydia. As Lydia stood up to congratulate Scott, Jackson turned around and Lydia shot visual daggers at him.

"He's my friend! He's my friend!" I heard Stiles cry through the crowd, and I smiled proudly. Great work Scott, great work.

Straight after school, Stiles, Scott and me went walking in the woods. Scott and Stiles splashed carelessly straight through the cold stream but I took a run up and leaped straight over the stream, landing gracefully on the other side. Scott glared at me, mouthing "show-off" at me, but I ignored him. They were talking about the lacrosse practise today." I don't know what it was!" Scott informed us, as we were walking. "It was like... I had all the time in the world to catch the ball! And that's not the only weird thing. I hear things I shouldn't be able to hear, I smell things..."

"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles, asked, in a disbelieving voice.

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket," Scott replied. I sniffed the air and I could smell it too. Stiles put his hand in his pocket and rummaged around. Catching hold of something he pulled it out, while talking. "I don't have any mint mojito..." Stiles trailed off as he looked at the thing that he brought out from his pocket. It was a chewed piece of mint mojito gum, in a white wrapper. "So, all of this started with the bite?" Stiles questioned curiously, his tone changing slightly. Like he kind of believed him.

"What if it's like an infection? Like my body is full of adrenaline before a shock or something…" Scott trailed off, looking at Stiles and me for some kind of answer.

"You know what, I actually think I heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection," Stiles stated, then turned to me with a cheeky smile on his face before turning back to Scott, trying to look serious. I rolled my eyes.

"You're serious?" Scott questioned, taking Stiles seriously.

"Yeah. I think it's called: "lycanthropy"" Stiles stated. I chuckled. Seriously, Stiles, werewolves? Can't you be serious for once?

"What is that? Is that bad?" Scott asked, fear coming into his tone. I chuckled at Scott's reaction. Sometimes, he could be such an idiot.

I joined in the conversation. "Oh, yeah, it's the worst! But only once a month," I reassured Scott, sharing a look with Stiles. He knew I was in on the joke too.

"Once a month?" Scott repeated, turning to me, confused.

I smiled, before answering. "Huh-huh. On the night of the full moon." Stiles imitated a wolf howling and we both chuckled. Scott, who was trying to be serious, hit him on the arm. He tried to hit me too, by I evaded him, laughing the whole time. Stiles laughed as well before responding. "You guys are the ones who heard a wolf!"

"It's not funny, there's seriously something wrong with me! And my sister Stiles!" Scott retorted angrily to Stiles. But that didn't make him sober up.

"I know! You guys are werewolves! Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find it's because Friday is the full moon," Stiles stated, a smile still gracing his features. Scott bent over and started to look for something on the ground. I looked around too, confused. I sure it was here, where the body was. "I could have swear it was there. I saw the body, the deer came running... I dropped my inhaler," Scott muttered, voicing my thought aloud.

"Maybe the killer moved the body," Stiles suggested. I nodded at his suggestion, it was the best possible answer.

"If he did it I hope he didn't take my inhaler, those things costs like eighty bucks," Scott complained, still searching the ground. I looked around, trying to see the body or Scott's inhaler, then jumped as a mysterious man stood a little way away. I shivered when I realised that it was the guy that was watching me this morning. The man began to walk closer and as he did, I realised that I recognised him. He was Derek Hale, an old student of Beacon Hill High School and his parents had been in that massive fire that killed 30 odd people. Stiles, who had spotted him too, tapped Scott on the shoulder, causing him to stands up. "What are you doing here?" Derek retorted angrily. "Huh? This is private property!"

"Sorry, we didn't know," I replied, a low growl slipping out of my mouth, and subconsciously edging behind Scott. There was something about him that made me mistrust him, but I didn't know why.

"Yeah we were just... looking for something... Huh, forget it..." Scott stated, having a staring contest. I noticed this strange behaviour and realised that he was feeling the same thing I was feeling. Derek threw the inhaler to Scott and stalked away. Scott stared at the inhaler before stating. "Okay, I have to get to work."

"Dude that was Derek Hale! You remember, right? He's just a few years older than us," Stiles whispered, in a slightly scared tone.

"Remember what?" Scott replied, puzzled.

"His family. They all burned in a fire like five years ago," I informed him, shivering even though it wasn't cold.

"What is he doing back?" Scott questioned. I shrugged, not knowing, which slightly frightened me.

"Don't know... Come on," Stiles said as we walked away. I turned back, to stare at the spot where Derek disappeared and shivered, still growling slightly.

I smiled as I sped from the house, towards the preserve, dressed a tight fitting pair of short black bike shorts, a tight fitting violet exercise singlet, and a plain pair of all silver sport high tops. As I entered the preserve, I took off, the world blurring around me, using my gymnastic skills to vault over fallen trees and logs, feelings carefree and alive. I heard a suspicious growling and I froze, halting suddenly. I looked around for the source of the noise, subconsciously dropping into a crouch, and a growl slipping out of my throat. "Who's there?" I called sounding more animalistic that I usual do. Shock flooded through me at my actions. What was I doing? I was probably just tired and imagining sounds. I stood up, shook away the fear-filled thought and sprinted at top speed to my house, not noticing the unusual glowing red eyes behind me.

I arrived just as Mum pulled out from the house in the family's car. The rain started bucketed down, soaking straight through my sweaty clothing and chilled me to the bone. I ran around to the back of the house, flipped onto the porch and opened the door with my key. I did this because then I wouldn't get water all over the rest of the house. I quickly closed and locked the window then slipped off my sodden clothing. With trembling fingers, I gingerly peeled away the and bloody dressing patch from my left side, expecting to see a bloody wound, but, to my surprise, the skin beneath was smooth and healed. All traces of the wound was gone. Quickly, I yanked the dressing patch from the other side, to see if it was just one side that was instantly healed, but it was the same on the other side. I was shocked. What the hell was happening to me? And, was the same thing happening to Scott. Maybe Stiles, in his one unique way, already knew what was going on. After a long, and I mean long, shower, I would phone up Stiles and tell him about it, seeing as he's the one that believes in all supernatural possibilities. I don't think Scott would believe me.

After school the next day, was the selection game of lacrosse, the game that decided whether you were playing or whether you would be sitting on the bench for the rest of the season. I was wearing an above knee length cobalt blue A-line skirt with a little white stars printed on it, pure black high-tops with black laces, a fitted plain white V-neck t-shirt, a soft black leather bomber jacket, the same wolf pendant as yesterday, plain silver crescent moon studs, the same makeup style as yesterday, and black rimmed ray bans. My black messenger bag was swung across my toned body, hung from my left shoulder. I took a deep breath and tried to settle my nerves as I took a seat on the bleachers next to Lydia. I was still reeling from the information Stiles had told me last night when I called him, about the wolf hair they had found on the body. Pushing my fears deep down inside her, and turned to Lydia. "Did you and Jackson have fun last night," I asked innocently, winking.

Lydia giggled and nodded her head. I rolled my eyes as Alison came over to us and sat down, her eyes locked on Scott's. "Hi Alison," I called, jerking her out of her daydream.

"Hi Quinn," Alison replied as she sat down.

"Has someone caught your eye?" Lydia asked innocently, and I snorted. The only response we got was Alison giggling, like a lovesick little girl and staring at Scott. Oh yuck, she likes my brother!

I was dumbfounded at Scott's performance, especially the flip he made at the end because I knew, from personal experience, it took weeks of training to be able to do a flip like that, but Scott did it instantly. Everyone in the stands cheered but I was too shocked to speak. I looked at Stiles and found that he was doing the same thing. The team coach, however, wasn't as pleased. "McCall! Get over here! What was that? This a lacrosse field! What, you're trying up for the gymnastic team?!" He yelled, loud enough for everyone to hear. I smiled at that, thinking about Scott on the gymnastics team, with all the girls and me.

"No, coach," Scott responded, downcast by the reaction the coach had.

"What the hell was that?" the coach repeated again.

"I don't know... I was just trying to make the shot," Scott explained shyly.

"Yeah, well you made the shot. And guess what... You're in, buddy. You made first line," the coach told him and the crowd cheered again. I started clapping, proud of my older brother. Good on you Scott, good on you.

After school on Friday, Stiles called Scott and asked him and me to come over. We were greeted at Stiles' bedroom door by an energetic and very hyper Stiles.

"Get in. You two have to see this," Stiles told him, pushing him into his small bedroom which is currently littered with paper and books.

"I've been up all night, reading, websites, books, all those things..." Stiles informed Scott, but he interrupted.

"How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott asked lightly.

"A lot, doesn't matter. Just listen," Stiles interjected.

Scott and I sat down on the messy bed. "Is this about the body? Did you find who it is?" I asked curiously.

"No, they're still question people. Even Derek Hale," Stiles stated.

"The guy in the woods that we met the other day?" Scott questioned.

"Yeah, but that's not it, okay?!" Stiles retorted, frustrated.

"What then?" Scott and I inquired, confused and talking at the same time.

"Remember the joke the other day? It's not a joke anymore," Stiles said, pleadingly. Stiles stood up, frustrated. "The wolf, the bite in the woods! I started doing all of this reading…Do you know why a wolf howls?" Stiles interrupted himself, flapping around paper with his hands.

"Should we?" I asked, confused and puzzled at the same time.

"It's a signal! Ok, when a wolf is alone and howls, he signals his location to the rest of the pack. So if you and I heard it, maybe it's not the only one, there's could have been a whole pack of them," Stiles explained quickly, slight frustration creeping into his voice.

"A pack of wolves?" Scott repeated, frightened. I was just starting to understand what Stiles was talking about, but I don't think Scott got it yet. And if he did, he wasn't admitting it to himself.

Stiles lowered his voice and looked down "No, werewolves," he stated plainly.

At this Scott got really frustrated and stood up. "Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know Quinn and I are going to that party and I'm picking up Allison in an hour," he shouted, annoyed with Stiles.

"I saw you on the fields today Scott. What you did wasn't just amazing, alright? It was impossible," Stiles reasoned, raising his voice.

"True, Scott," I added quietly.

"Yeah so I made a good shot," Scott replied, picking up his back and edging slightly towards the door. Stiles stood, up frustrated and tugged Scott's bag out of his hands and threw in on the bed. "No, you made an incredible shot! I mean, the way you moved, the speed, the reflexes! People can't just do that over a night! And there's the vision and the senses and you even think I noticed that you don't need you inhaler anymore..." Scott cut me off in mid-sentence, stopping him from speaking.

"Hey! I can't think about this now, we'll talk tomorrow," Scott said, angrily. Stiles jumped in front of him, getting in his face. "No! What? No! The full moon is tonight! Don't you get it?" Stiles questioned, trying to make Scott see sense.

"What are you trying to do? I made first line, I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, everything in my life is somehow perfect, why are you trying to ruin it?" Scott yelled.

"I'm trying to help! You and Quinn are cursed, Scott. And it's not just that the moon will cause both of you to physically change, it's also just so happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak," Stiles stated, giving me a quick look, a look of sympathy.

"Bloodlust?" Scott repeated, not believing him.

"Yeah, your urge to kill," Stiles explained bluntly. Scott looked at turned away from me and back to Stiles. "I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill, Stiles," Scott stated, in a threatening way.

"You two have to hear this. Especially you, Scott," Stiles stated pointedly to Scott, getting a book off his bed and flipped to a bookmarked page. "The change is caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse. Alright, I've never seen anyone raise your pulse like Alison does! You've got to cancel this date. I'm gonna call her right now," Stiles informed Scott, jumping off his chair and rummaging through Scott's bag.

"What are you doing?" Scott questioned.

"I'm cancelling the date," Stiles replied.

"No! Give it to me!" Scott yelled, his voice becoming louder and more animalistic. He pulled Stiles up by his shirt and pinned him against the wall. I froze at his actions, too stunned to speak. Scott, the least aggressive teen boy I know, attacked Stiles. "Scott!" I screamed loudly, trying to get his attention which worked. Scott trembled in anger then smashed over Stiles' soft black leather computer chair. I jumped away from Scott as he turned to Stiles, an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry... I'm gonna get ready for that party," Scott mumbled then picked up his bag from the where it rested on Stiles' bed. "I'm sorry," he repeated, then walked out.

"I really hope this is just the full moon" Stiles stated in a pleading tone.

"Me too. And if it is, I have a feeling that it's going to get worse," I replied as I picked up his computer chair, showing his the three long claw marks slashed on the back of it. Stiles gulped nervously and looked at me. It looked like my prediction was coming true.

My outfit for the party was neatly laid out on my bed. It was an emerald green sleeveless lace skater dress with a low scoop neck, a thin black belt with a silver buckle, a pair of black 40 denier tights, a pair of onyx black velvet ankle boots, a soft black leather biker jacket, my usual wolf necklace, my usual dog whistle chocker, a pair of emerald green crystal circular studs, my birth mother's engagement ring, and my usual makeup but in emerald green. I slipped on a plain white t-shirt bra with little light mint green hearts printed on it and matching plain hipster underwear. Over top of that, I pulled on my chosen outfit then rushed into the bathroom to brush and curl my hair. Giving myself a quick once over in the bathroom, I smiled then rushed out of my bedroom, accidently ramming into Mum in my hurry to get out of the house.

"Some-ones in a hurry," Mum teased cheekily. I smiled shyly but didn't respond. "Is it a guy?" she asked, smiling in a teasing fashion.

"No, not really," I stammered in an almost guilty way.

"So there is a guy," Mum stated truthfully.

"Well if there is, I haven't met him yet," I stated truthfully.

"Well, go out there and meet him," Mum stated, giving me small smile and a knowing look. I nodded and started to walk towards the door. "Oh and Quinn," Mum started and I stopped walking and turned to stare and her. "I gave Scott the car." I groaned and nodded, before running out the door, towards Lydia's party.

Music pounded in my head through my hyper-sensitive ears as people dancing up against their partners. I shuffled through the throngs of people to find a less crowded spot besides the pool. I waved at Lydia as she danced closer to Jackson. I smiled and looked around for signs that Scott and Alison were here when a sharp screeching sound filled my head. It blocked out everything else and hurt so much. I clasped my head in my hands and stumbled away from the pool, feeling hot and sweaty. "Are you okay, Quinn?" People I didn't know asked me but I barely heard there words. I nodded before staggering up Lydia's winding staircase to her bathroom. The screeching was louder now, if that was even possible, and my fingernails felt like they were being pulled out very slowly. I huddled in in the corner of her locked bathroom as fire flowed through my veins, consuming me whole. It was the change, the full moon was the only coherent though in my scrambled head and so I staggered up to the mirror. I looked at the reflection in the mirror to see my usually silvery grey eyes turning a golden yellow, the colour of a wolf's eyes. I go to lift my lip up, then stop when I catch a look at my hands. Where my fingernails used to be are a brownish yellow claws, long thick and sharp. Carefully, so to not cut my lips with my claws, I pulled up my upper lip to see long pointed fangs extending from where my upper canine teeth used to be. The same thing happened on my lower canine teeth. Then, if the screeching pain wasn't enough, a sharp pain throbbed on the top off my ears. My usually small round ears were extending out of my hair in a pointed fashion, becoming similar to an elf's. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I fumbled with it, trying to get it out of my pocket without ripping my jeans. As my vision flicked between normal and red, I answered the phone. I recognised the voice immediately, it was Stiles. "What," I asked slowly, trying not to growl.

Stiles spoke quickly, rushing his words. "I know the transformation must be happening to you too but please can you do me a favour and try to find your brother. He ran off to try and find Alison, who got a ride home with Derek, after Scott ran off at the party. Please try and find him before Derek does." And with that scrambled call, Stile hung up. I nodded. That phone call had really helped me to turn off the screeching sound in her head. Although my body was changed, and my vision was red, I was completely focused. I smashed through Lydia's small bathroom window then dived gracefully out of it, doing a flip in the air and landing silently in a crouch. I lifted my nose up into the air and sniffed. I picked up a masculine, slightly sweaty scent that distinctly belonged to Scott and tracked that smell, running on my hands and feet, which was much faster than I had ever ran on as a human.

The woods was where the scent was the strongest so I sped into them. I stopped a little way away from a two people talking in hushed whispers. I recognised the person that was talking as Derek Hale. "Shhh... Quiet. Too late, they're already here. Run!" As Derek took off towards me, I quickly clambered up a tree, into the high thick branches. I look down and see Scott, turned into a werewolf, trying to run away, but of the men chasing him fired and arrow into a tree in front of him. The arrow exploded it a bright flash that caused me to lose my vision for a little bit. I blinked away the spots on my eyes and heard as another arrow was fired, straight into the forearm of Scott, pinning him to the tree. I slowly descended the tree I was in, which was straight over the men, hunters, by the looks of them. The leader of the hunters stepped forwards, into the moonlight, so I could see his face. The main hunter looked at Scott like he was his prey the spoke clearly to the other hunters. "Take him," he ordered. Not on my watch. I jumped off the branch I was perched on, claws extended, then on top of one of the other hunters, not the main one. He screamed in terror as he went down, his head bleeding. Before the other hunters could recover, I quickly darted over to the other one and pushed in into a tree, knocking him out cold. The main hunter turned around to see who was attacking his friends and I sped away, seeing out the corner of my eye, Derek helping Scott to escape. I rocketed through the trees to where Derek and Scott were resting. Derek didn't say anything to me but I could see in his eyes that he was impressed. I felt a tingling sensation, a less intense feeling to the one I felt when I was changing, signalling I was changing back. My red vision flickered slightly before returning to normal and I flexed my fingers, checking that my fingernails had returned to normal, which they had. Panting slightly, I looked over to Scott, to see that he had also changed back. "Who were they?" Scott asked, in pain and holding his bleeding arm. I rushed over to him, supporting him to get up.

"Hunters. Their kind have been hunting us for centuries," Derek stated calmly, in an almost cold manner.

"Us? You mean you! You did this to us!" Scott yelled, looking accusingly at Derek.

"Is it really so bad, Scott? That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that most humans would kill for. The bite is a gift. I think your sister understands that," Derek stated, looking at me. I nodded, staring right into his murky green eyes. Scott looked hard at me, seeing I was going to speak up. I didn't. Sensing this he cried. "I don't want it."

Derek shook his head, looking at me but talking to Scott. "You will. And you're gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it. So you, me, and you, Quinn," Derek said clearly, looking at me. How does he know my name? "We're family now," he stated, putting a hand on Scott and my shoulders before walking away. Scott sunk to the ground in pain and I helped him off the ground again and towards the road.

The sun slowly rose over the hills as Scott and I walked back to town along the main road. I heard Stiles' old truck pull up next to us and I helped Scott into Shot gun, while I leaped into the back. Scott held a rag to his wound, even though it had probably healed by now. "You know what actually worries me the most?" I signed, sensing that an Alison line was coming next. Scott ignored me. "If you say Allison, I'm gonna punch you in the head," both Stiles and I said together.

"She probably hates me now," Scott complained, ignoring our last statement

"I doubt that. But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or you know you could just..." Stiles paused, thinking about it. "Tell her the truth and revel in the awesomeness that you're both freaking werewolves!" I smiled at that last remark but I don't think Scott was quite as happy with the outcome. "Okay bad idea... Hey, we'll get through this. If I have to I'll chain you both up and feed you live mice. I had a Boa once, I can do it," Stiles stated, in a half joking, half serious manner. After a beat of silence, we snorted and Stiles smiled, pleased that he had made Scott laugh. Well snort, but it was close enough.

The next day of school came around, exactly the same as it does every day. Nothing had changed about it. But as was bell for the last period of school had rung, something felt different. Something had changed. And that something was me. I leaned up against the front wall of the school and waited for Scott to finish talking to Alison. He had told me not to eavesdrop but I'm not sure if I could control it enough to. Today I was wearing mid-thigh length navy and sky blue tie-dyed skater dress with t-shirt sleeves and a scoop neck, a pair of knee high black socks, my soft black leather lace up boots with black laces, a simple skinny black belt with a silver belt buckle, a faded dark navy denim bomber jacket, my silver wolf necklace, and my usual makeup style in silver. Scott was sitting there, waiting for Alison after lacrosse practise. He still had hiss lacrosse gear on. I could tell from Alison's body language and her tone of voice that she was pissed off. "So what happened? You left me stranded at the party," Alison accused, as she walked past him.

"Yeah, I... I know, I'm really sorry... I am. But you have to trust that I had a really good reason," Scott tried to explain, in a pleading voice.

"Did you get sick?" Alison questioned, still angry at him.

"I definitely had an attack or something," Scott replied vaguely. I smiled at his words. An attack, sure. An attack of lycanthropy. I smiled, remembering when Stiles had suggested that in the woods. That felt like weeks ago, months even. Some much had changed since then. Alison stopped walking and looked Scott straight in the eyes, staring at him. "Am I gonna get an explanation?" Alison asked, the mistrust clear in her face.

"Can you just find it in your heart to trust me on this one?" Scott pleaded. Alison thought for a moment. "Am I gonna regret this?" Alison finally replied.

"Probably," Scott replied honestly and they both shared a laugh. "So is that a yes on a second chance?" Scott asked, moving closer to Alison

"Definitely yes," Alison replied, smiling broadly. Scott and Alison leaned closer, about to kiss. A sudden loud car horn drove them apart and made me jump. I looked up to see an older man getting out of a slim red car.

"It's my dad. I'd better go," Alison stated is a disappointed way then walked away. I watched Alison get in the car when I realised there's something familiar about her Dad. I studied him closer, as he stared straight a Scott I gasped in surprise. The hunter! The main hunter! A low growl vibrated in my throat and I saw Scott straightening up as he realised who he was. I chuckled quietly to myself as he got back into the car and Alison waved at Scott. Things just got a lot more interesting.


End file.
